


The bird, safe.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Arthur's little bird. [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Clever!Merlin, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Healing, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, angry arthur, injured Gwaine, sneaky Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin is outed as being the traitor, broken and alone, how will Merlin save himself and stop them? Follow the characters on this final part of the series 'Arthur's little bird'.





	The bird, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it took so long. Finally was able to do it. My word document is acting strangely and isn't correcting some words or showing me my mistakes like it usually does with spelling errors and sentence mistakes so i do apologise if there are spelling errors. I've re-read it about five times and it seems fine but i do apologise if there are mistakes. Anyway, this is the final chapter of Arthur's little bird series. And i want to thank you all for commenting, sending me Kudos's and reading it. It's been a fun series. :)

Merlin was shoved down when they reached the hall and he groaned, using his arms to lift himself up slightly as he lay against the floor.

 

Arthur turned around then. “Merlin…”

 

Merlin sniffed slightly, looking up at him, straining his neck and eyes to see.

 

Arthur sighed and nodded at a guard who left.

 

“What’s going on?” Merlin croaked out.

 

“It would seem that your little friend has been caught giving sensitive material to the supposed enemy, thanks to my loyal knight, Sir Leon…the truth has been uncovered.” He said and just then Merlin saw Leon walk up, going to Arthur and whispered in his ear before moving back and faced Merlin with a cold look.

 

“Bring him in.” Arthur commanded them.

 

Merlin heard shuffling and he saw Gwaine bring dropped to his knees beside him, his thigh was bandaged but Merlin could see it was covered in blood, his whole leg was dripping with it, he looked deathly pale, eyes barely open and dangerously swaying.

 

“Gwaine…” Merlin breathed, tears welling up and shifted closer, using his arms to move. 

 

“Don’t move.” Leon said with a glare and Merlin paused, quiet.

 

“I am sorry though, Merlin… I did not want to but I had to make you think that I was oblivious to your scheme. I allowed you to go to that mapmaker’s assistant not to indulge yourself with the knowledge but to allow you to somehow obtain evidence to show your guilt, at least that’s what Sir Leon thought would happen and it would seem that he was proven right.” Arthur said, his tone calm.

 

Merlin looked up, blinking away the tears. “How long did you know?”

 

Arthur gave out a small sigh, his eyes wondering in thought. “The first time I got suspicious was when Sir Leon informed me of your talk with Gwaine, do you remember the letter I had given you?”

 

Merlin gulped and nodded.

 

“Leon had already informed me…and we began to make plans.” Arthur said. “I promised you didn’t I? That I would never stop…to find the truth.”

 

Merlin frowned, his nails clawing the marble floor, growling angrily.

 

“Don’t get me wrong though, I was still very much doubtful but I went along with Leon’s plans because he was never wrong before.” Arthur said, taking a step closer. He smirked then. “I’m impressed that you gave your body so willingly like that. No one would just fuck his or her enemy so readily like you did me. Maybe you did like me…or maybe your just some whore who loved a good fuck.”

 

Merlin growled low. “You _disgust_ me!”

 

“Do you believe me now, Sire?” Leon asked, looking at Arthur.

 

“I do, thank you Leon.” Arthur smiled back at the knight before looking back at Merlin.

 

“I never wanted to fuck you, I did it to make sure you trusted me and thought that I liked you.” Merlin grit out, glaring up at him darkly. “You won’t fucking win, I won’t allow it. I won’t let you kill another innocent person again!”

 

Arthur squatted down. “How are you going to do that?” He asked slowly. “You don’t have your dagger and your legs are broken.”

 

Merlin felt his body seething in rage and his eyes glowed golden before rapidly turning back to blue. He frowned and blinked in confusion before glaring at Arthur and lifted his hand, stretched out in front of Arthur’s smiling face. “Forþ fleoge!”

 

Arthur’s smile only darkened when nothing happened.

 

Merlin frowned and panted, his hand dropping to the ground as sweat clung to his forhead.

 

“You really think I’d let a possible enemy use such a powerful spell so redily?” Arthur asked as he stood. “I had our food drugged with a potion that only effects a warlock after Leon told me about the possiblilty that you could be a traitor. So I put a softer amount in, so you could use your magic to copy that page. But now as you can see…you can’t use any magic at all.” Arthur said. “I’ve won Merlin and you’ve lost.”

 

Merlin looked at Gwaine who was kneeling, slumped and unconcious, a small puddle of blood under his legs.

 

Merlin felt his throat tighten, he felt cold.

 

“Why so quiet, Merlin? Don’t worry….” Arthur smirked. “I won’t kill you…I will keep you….as my whore. Of course I’m going to strip your Consort status away. You’ll be nothing but some pretty arse for me to fuck, chained to my bed…”

 

Merlin’s hand curled into a fist as he glared up at Arthur. “Never!”

 

Arthur humed, disbelieving and chuckled.

 

Merlin looked around desprately, tears welling up as he saw Gwaine trying to wake up but with no avail.

 

“Where….” He paused, quiet.

 

“Where what?” Arthur asked, bored. “Is there a friend you wish to protect?”

 

Merlin shook his head.

 

“Leon…who could he be asking about?” Arthur asked, looking at the man.

 

The knight only shrugged.

 

Merlin looked at the knight’s sword that was seithed in his scabbard that was strapped on his belt and smiled slightly before willing it away.

 

“Fine…” Merlin said. “You’ve got me….”

 

Arthur nodded happily. “Good boy…learning your place already.”

 

Merlin sniffed slightly, wiping away his tears roughly. “So when do you take down my position as Consort?”

 

“Tomorrow…” Arthur said. “Today I’m going to enjoy my victory…”

 

Merlin bit his lip, groaning softly as he willed himself to be prepared for what he was about to do. “What are you going to do to me?”

 

“Get you to Gaius…heal up your legs…then you’ll be chained to my bed…” Arthur said. “You know…you really were convincing Merlin…but not careful enough for my noble knight.”

 

“It would appear so…” Merlin said crossly, which seemed to please them both.

 

“I thought I’d be a good match for you…” Merlin growled out. “Then you fucked it up.” Merlin said, glaring at Leon.

 

“Glad you finally know your place.” Leon said.

 

Merlin shook his head. “Might as well.” He mumbled.

 

“What was that?” Arthur asked.

 

“Might as well just fucking suck you off here and now if you’ve condemed me to that type of hell…might as well train myself now to be your fucktoy.” He said, defeated.

 

Leon’s face lit up. “You know what…that’s not a bad idea.”

 

Merlin looked up, faking a shocked expression.

 

“Your right. We should take you up on that opportunity.” Arthur smiled and knelt by Merlin who shook his head rappidly.

 

“NO! No it was a stupid joke, no!” He paniced.

 

“Shhhhh shhhhh.” Arthur hushed, gripping his hair tightly and moved Merlin’s arm in a way where he cried out in agony.  
  


“STOP! Stop please stop!” He sobbed out and Arthur paused.

 

“Please….please I’ll do it…just don’t break it…” Merlin wept, gasping.

 

Arthur nodded and patted his head. “Good whore.”

 

Merlin gulped down an insult and looked at Leon. “At least give me the choice to choose who I’m going to suck off.”

 

“Fine.” Arthur said after a moment.

 

“I guess I’ll choose the man who was smart enough to foil my plans.” Merlin said.

 

Leon nodded. “Good. Bring in a chair!” He shouted at the door where the guards stood outside.

 

A chair was brought in as well as a few pillows for Merlin to lean on.

 

Leon sat in front of Merlin who was propped up high enough to suck him off.

 

Merlin shifted, whimpering in agony and pulled down the knight’s pants to reveal Leon’s engorged cock that was stiff between his thighs.

 

Merlin’s cheeks heated in shame and Leon grabbed his hair tightly.

 

“Try not to bite.” He said.

 

“Why would I? What would that prove?” Merlin croaked out sadly before licking the tip and sucked on it, frowning.

 

Leon petted his cheek. “Good, good.”

 

Merlin focused on his breathing.

 

_Plan one: Make him lost in pleasure so he cannot focus._

 

_Plan two: Try and get his sword._

 

_Plan three: Stab him where you can._

 

_Plan four: Somehow kill Arthur._

 

Merlin moaned around it, sucking and bobbing his head up and down.

 

Arthur pulled down Merlin’s pants and Merlin gripped the pillows tightly. Not good, Arthur would have an advantage to stopping him as soon as Merlin moved to get the sword.

 

He pulled off. “Sire…it’ll hurt…I’m scared I’ll bite Leon when my legs move to your thrusts. You fuck me too hard, it’ll be sore.” He said, pouting.

 

“He’s right, I don’t want him to hurt me in anyway, Sire…can you just watch till it’s your turn?” Leon asked.

 

“Very well.” Arthur said and got up. “I’ll ask for a chair.”

 

Leon nodded and Merlin sucked him off, licking around it and let out soft moaning noises as he worked Leon.

 

“Fuck yo-your good!” Leon cried out, gripping his hair tightly as Merlin moved.

 

Merlin pulled out. “Need…to touch you…move me up more.”

 

Leon obiged and pulled him up, holding him there.

 

Merlin moved his hand and played with Leon’s balls, his other hand wrapped around Leon’s girth as he sucked, making Leon wet and sucked harder. The man shifted, crying out.

 

Merlin put pressure around Leon’s thick vein and sucked harder there, pulling out slowly, Leon cried out, panting.

 

Just when he felt Leon’s balls about to tighten, he suddenly used his elbow to pull himself up, taller and took his hand away from Leon’s girth and wrapped his hand around the hilt, the hand around Leon’s balls automatically tightened, making one of Leon’s ball’s burst. Leon screamed in agony, still overwhelemed in pleasure.

 

Merlin took the chance to lift the sword up, his other hand twisting his balls in his hand as he reared his hand back, Leon dared not move with his sensitive ball in his hand.

 

He glared up at Leon who looked back at him, horrorfied.

 

Merlin thrusted the sword into Leon’s chest, impailing his heart. “That’s for hurting Gwaine!”

 

Leon screamed in agony. Merlin moved his other hand away, pressing it against Leon’s chest and both cried out in pain as Merlin pulled the sword out.

 

He then heard a crash before Arthur’s scream rung in his ears.

 

He grit his teeth and shouted as he forced himself to stand and screamed in agony, turning around he stood, wobbly, his pants sliding down further.

 

Arthur ran towards him, in complete rage.

 

Merlin glared at him darkly, it might have been the adrenaline but Merlin felt the pain numbing.

 

He took a few small steps forward and Arthur only grew closer. Merlin took his one hand away from the blade and used his other hand to tighten it’s hold on the blade.

 

He tried to time it perfectly. Arthur was now second’s away and Merlin moved his hand and shifted his foot back and punched Arthur in the face, sending him stagger back before going into a fightening position.

 

He sneered at Merlin, his hands curled into fists and charged at Merlin but at a slower speed, Merlin took a step forward and swayed forwards and grabbed Arthur’s shoulder before impailing Arthur in the chest.

 

The man’s mouth opened in shock, stopping abruptly and Merlin gripped his golden hair and pressed his forehead against Arthur’s, teeth grit and eyes wide as he then twisted it in Arthur’s chest and the man flinched violently in pain, looking ill.

 

“Now you won’t ever be able to fucking hurt another person again!” Merlin growled out, low before letting Arthur go and tugged the sword out.

 

Arthur staggered forwards before collapsing on the pillows and Merlin threw the sword by Arthur’s hand.

 

Merlin felt himself hit the ground before blinking and shifted to Gwaine.

 

Eventually he lifted himself more and hugged the man tightly, stroking his hair. “Gwaine.” He whispered and smiled, eyes closed. “Gwaine it’s over…it’s over now.”

 

The man groaned softly.

 

Merlin kissed his cheek. “It’s done now…it’s done.”

 

A soft, reileved sigh escaped the tired man’s mouth.

 

Merlin looked at the door as Gwaine slumped against him. “HELP!”

 

The door opened and two guards rushed in.

 

“My friend needs help!!” Merlin pleaded.

 

They looked at the King and Knight, inspecting the situation.

 

“Get Gaius! Hurry!” He shouted and one ran off.

 

The guard knelt down, feeling for a pulse on Arthur’s neck and sighed deeply in relief. “Finally…he’s dead…thank you, Consort….thank you.”

 

Merlin buried his head against Gwaine’s shoulder, scared for his friend.

 

He heard people walk in then, maids, manservants and guards alike.

 

They started to cheer in joy.

 

Two men came and helped Merlin up and another helped Gwaine onto a strecher and carried him out before Merlin passed out.

 

Merlin woke up in a cot in Gaius’s chamber.

 

“Gwaine?” He called out.

 

Gaius appeared and Merlin blinked, looking at him. “Gwaine?” He asked.

 

He smiled and nodded. “He’s fine…he’s lost a lot of blood but he will be alright.”

 

Merlin sighed, relieved and grinned happily, giggling.

 

“He’s asleep at the moment but he will eventually wake.” Gaius reassured him. “He’s strong.”

 

Merlin nodded, tears welling up.

 

Gaius rested his hand on Merlin’s shoulder then and nodded at him seriously. “Thank you, Merlin.”

 

Merlin nodded back. “I…I had to.”

 

“No one has the amount of courage like you do…it must have been terrible.” Gaius said.

 

Merlin nodded and began to cry and Gaius knelt down and pulled Merlin close as the man hugged him tightly, crying into him without being able to stop.

 

“Well done, Merlin. You saved us all.” Gaius said softly as Merlin drifted off to sleep.

 

Merlin recovered a month and a half later but he knew it was going to take years to recover mentally.

 

The Kingdom was won over in a tournument by the now new King Harold. He turned the once tension heavy kingdom into a happy and vibrant one and is now the talk of the whole of the five kingdoms.

 

Merlin left with Percival and Gwaine to Merlin’s small kingdom with the druids.

 

They all celebrated their hero’s return with a three day celebration, by the end of it everyone was happily sleeping sprawled in makeshift beds.

 

Merlin woke up in the morning and went to the stream to wash.

 

Gwaine walked over and smiled, folding his arms and watched. “Nice place you’ve got here.”

 

Merlin turned around and smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re a good leader to them, I can tell.” Gwaine said.

 

“You should have seen me when I left, you would have thought I was a tyrant.” Merlin confessed.

 

“You were angry…that’s all…” Gwaine reminded him and Merlin only shrugged.

 

“You’ll be ok here? Won’t you be bored?” Merlin asked.

 

“I’m thinking of traveling eventually with Percival. There’s a few places I want to show him…then I’ll come back.” Gwaine said with a peaceful smile.

 

“I’m grateful.” Merlin smiled. “Good luck on your journey.”

 

“Ah, that’s still months away, I think we deserve a peaceful time with the druids till we venture off.” Gwaine said.

 

 Merlin nodded. “That’s good.”

 

Gwaine walked over and hugged him close.

 

Merlin scoffed. “I’m naked here…come on.”

 

Gwaine kissed his head. “Thank you, Merlin.”

 

Merlin smiled and hugged back. “Thank you as well, Gwaine. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

Percival walked over and smiled before chuckling. “Am I interupting something?”

 

“You have the worst timing, Percy.” Merlin sighed, smiling as the tall man hugged him.

 

Merlin felt safe in their arms and closed his eyes.

 

“This is paradise…” He sighed.

 

“Yeah.” Gwaine grinned, eyes closed.

 

Percival smiled and hummed in agreement.

 

Gwaine eventually parted the hug and winked at Merlin. “See you back at the tents.”

 

Merlin nodded and Percival moved away, ruffling his hair and gave him a cheerful grin before wrapping his arm around Gwaine’s waist and kissed him happily as they walked back.

 

Merlin smiled and cleaned himself up before magically dressing and walked back and everyone helped clean up and by the afternoon everything was in place and people were more awake.

 

Merlin sat on his bed in his tent, thinking quietly. Lost in his mind.

 

The curtains opened and Merlin looked at the entrance. “Ah, Mordred.”

 

The younger man walked over to him and gulped, shy. “It’s good to have you back…Emrys.”

 

Merlin smiled and told him to sit beside him. The man nodded and did what he was told and looked at Merlin in awe.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Merlin chuckled softly.

 

“Because…you defeated the King and his knight. You did it without our help…even without your magic…you are incredible.” He smiled.

 

Merlin shook his head. “No….”

 

“Don’t be so modest. You did a good thing…” Mordred said and rested his hand on Merlin’s thigh.

 

The man shifted his thigh away slightly, looking away.

 

Mordred took his hand away. “Sorry.”

 

“No…no I’m sorry…it’s…too soon, I’m sorry…” Merlin said softly.

 

“If you need to talk, I’m here.” Mordred said.

 

Merlin nodded. “I know…thank you…”

 

Mordred nodded and stood before bowing and left.

 

Merlin stared off into nothingness, quiet for hours.

 

Eventually he heard shifting and he saw Gwaine walk in. “Hey, dinner is ready.”

 

Merlin nodded and stood, his face solemn.

 

Gwaine sighed sadly. “I am sorry you had to go through that, Merlin.”

 

Merlin offered him a weak smile before going to the dining table were everyone was gathered.

 

Merlin stood before them and lifted his cup and took a deep breath. “I stand before you all…with two special people who helped me attempt an impossible task. I didn’t think I was capable of it but I was willing to try. Everday was filled with unsurity and tension…but I had good people by my side and I was able to infultraite Arthur’s kingdom and heart. Eventually we were discovered…and I thought all was lost…but I was able to find their weakness and they both fell by the sword, by my hand. It’s strange…I always thought my magic was me…everything I did was with my powers…and for such a task to be victorious, I thought magic had to be involved but at the end…it was not magic that helped me but my physical body. I’ve been so dependant on magic that I forgot the power a human body can posess. I always thought that if my powers were stripped from me, I’d be a nobody. A useless being but now I can see that even without magic you can achieve great things. I don’t take pleasure in killing but…..but they had to fall…I could not achieve peace with them. But they are gone now and they cannot hurt anyone again….” Merlin took a wobbly breath. “Here’s to everyone who suffered under his wrath. Here is to Daegal’s life…and his sweet nature. And here is to old and new friends alike.” He paused and nodded. “Cheers, everyone.”

 

“Cheers!!” They all said in union and drank.

 

Gwaine grinned at him before digging into his chicken and Percival clapped him on the back and as Merlin sat he saw Mordred’s fond smile in the crowd.

 

Merlin ate quietly before shakily going to his tent and slept till morning.

 

Over the next months, Percival and Gwaine decided to stay and help Merlin recover.

 

As the years went by Merlin got better and better, eventually they all realised that something like that couldn’t go away completely and there were always small parts that would stay with Merlin. Eventually with time the incident faded and it became a distant, foggy memory.

 

He then became happier and more himself but different as well, stronger and more mature than he was when he left to avenge his friend.

 

Everyone seemed happier by Merlin’s new found peace and his little kingdom expanded and became a safe heaven.

 

Eventually Gwaine and Percival said their heartfelt goodbyes to Merlin before traveling with a map Merlin had gifted them on Gwaine’s birthday.

 

It was a happy goodbye, they all left with smiles on their faces, Merlin knew it was time for them to move on and have their adventures and he was happy for them, it stung here and there, in odd times but he always ended up smiling, happy that he had met them and always wished them well.

 

They visited him five years later with a boy named Jason. They had found him after a raid on his village which left the villagers dead in the streets and took him in as their own. He was a happy child and had a lot of energy in him.

 

They sat down that night and explained their experiances to each other and Merlin was never happier.

 

Merlin climbed into bed one night, quiet.

 

Mordred slipped into the tent quietly. “Merlin?”

 

“Hmmm?” Merlin hummed, sleepy.

 

“I want to show you something.” He whispered, smiling.

 

Merlin got up and went to follow Mordred who lead him to a lake, it had a beautiful blue glow to it.

 

Mordred held his hand close before kissing it softly. “I’m sorry…”

 

Merlin sighed. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

“I was so mean to you when you left.” Mordred confessed.

 

“So was I.” Merlin smiled sadly.

 

Mordred sighed. “I regret it so much.”

 

“It’s done now…and I’m here with you.” Merlin said.

 

“Can we…try again?” Mordred asked.

 

Merlin nodded. “Yeah…”

 

“I promise I won’t push you, I swear it.” Mordred vowed.

 

Merlin nodded, smiling happily. “I know. You’ve taken good care of me through the years, Mordred…thank you.”

 

Mordred hugged him close and Merlin held him tightly.

 

“I missed you…so much.” Merlin breathed happily.

 

Mordred nodded. “Me too…I’m sorry I broke it off when you left, I’m so so sorry.”

 

“Shhhh shh.” Merlin hushed and pulled away, cupping his face. “Mordred…I love you..it’s ok.”

 

He smiled, relieved and nodded.

 

Merlin leaned in and kissed him softly and Mordred returned the kiss gently.

 

The wind was soft and warm in their hair and the crickets hummed in the night. The moon hung high and eluminated them well.

 

Merlin broke off and sighed happily, pressing his forehead agaisnt Mordred’s.

 

“I love you, Merlin.” Mordred said softly.

 

“I love you too, Mordred.” He said as they intwined their fingers together, eyes closed as they stood there quietly, enjoying each other’s company, their magic intwining with each other and danced together, humming and vibrating gently.

 

Merlin felt whole then, happy and content, he smiled softly.

 

The end.


End file.
